


Favorite Treasures

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Ignis Fluff Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: "This is my favorite."Ignis slid his fingers over the surface of the book. No, not just his book—his favorite book. It was the one that his mother had read to him from when he was still inside her belly. It was the one she read to him when he was sick, or sad, or lonely. It was the one that she had tucked under his pillow the night before she died, promising that she would read him another story the next day.She couldn't read stories to him anymore, but Ignis knew how to read now.He could read them out loud... he could hold on to his treasure.





	Favorite Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet, fluffy Ignoct goodness and adorableness.

"This is my favorite."

Ignis slid his fingers over the surface of the book. No, not just his book—his _favorite_ book. It was the one that his mother had read to him from when he was still inside her belly. It was the one she read to him when he was sick, or sad, or lonely. It was the one that she had tucked under his pillow the night before she died, promising that she would read him another story the next day.

She couldn't read stories to him anymore, but Ignis knew how to read now.

He could read them out loud... he could hold on to his treasure.

And it was a treasure. Even if the pages were stained and the ink began to fade, Ignis knew that the book about the little boy and his friend the Stars was his _everything_. It was the comfort of a kiss against his forehead and the gentleness of a hand against his. 

Ignis knew that he could have been jealous, could have hoarded his treasure like an angry dragon protecting his cache of gold. There were times when he felt that it wasn't fair that the prince had so many books but that he wanted to hold Ignis's. Yes, Ignis's book was special—mommy magic melted into the pages, the soft smell of something from long ago tinted on the pages like a memory.  

Ignis hadn't wanted the Prince to touch his book. Not at first. Every time the boy would ask for it, Ignis would refuse. He got into the habit of hiding the book or only allowing Noctis to look at it, never to touch. There were so many reasons, but the main was that Ignis... Ignis knew Noctis was little and didn't understand how easily things could break. 

Then again, he was sure that the Prince didn't really understand some of the big words, that occasionally he would get bored and find himself more interested in trying to eat the pages of the book than listen to Ignis read it, but when Ignis would close the book and hold it to his chest.... Noctis would frown and stop, his sticky hands pulling away from Ignis's treasure. 

"I... Sowwy, Iggy."

"No touching, 'kay?"

Noctis would nod his head, big movements for such a small body. 

Despite his desire to grab, to hold Ignis’s treasure just as Ignis did, Noctis never took the book and Ignis would keep reading.

When Noctis was older, his fingers clean and his legs twined with Ignis’s, Ignis read the book out loud as though it was always the first time. He didn’t even need to look down to the words dotting the surface. 

He was safe. He was home. And next to him, his other treasure slept soundly.


End file.
